Caught in the Act
by Bitway
Summary: "It's not what it looks like." He'll throw up the cute act, even if he has a feeling it won't work. Never hurts to try. "I found him li-" "Don't even try to bullshit this with me," he interrupts with arms crossed, glaring. Ryou flinches to the harsh tone of his voice. He's definitely screwed. {AU, murder, cursing, possible Tendershipping}


A deep, tired sigh escapes from the teenager. A hand is raised, knife in it's grip, the silver end coated in blood. So is his hand, not to mention his school uniform which has basically been splattered by the red liquid. It stands out against his blue coat and pants. Whenever this happens, he wishes that he had been wearing his tracksuit instead. Red on red never caught any attention.

"Hmm..."

He begins to hum, his free, _clean_ hand touching at his cheek. When his fingers lift away, red smears are left behind. Another sigh escapes him. The victim's blood had even managed to spurt onto his face. He only hopes that his pure snow hair hadn't been tainted by that color. That's another pain to deal with. Harder to hide and wash out while on school grounds.

Ryou kneels down, brown eyes looking up and down the motionless body. His head tilts, curiosity peaking and he has to drive the knife into the already bleeding abdomen of this boy. There's no response, just the sound of a blade piercing into a body once more. With no sound or movement from the body, he smiles.

The weapon is pulled out, slowly, and placed aside for the moment. He begins to hum a cheery tune to lift his mood as he grabs a ready body bag. He knew this would happen today, this was just a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. And while he could have waited, put up with this classmate's shit for another day, week, year (he dreaded the thought of that time), it was best to deal with him now.

The victim- who isn't even worthy of being named- was just a simple bully. One who had his eye on a certain white haired transfer student. Ryou had been his target since day one and with every passing week, his tormenting became worse. Name calling and empty threats were nothing, but the moment he began to touch- reach out and force him against walls, attempt to stop his breathing, that's when he had enough.

And it was easy, _so_ very easy to manipulate this barbaric student into asking to speak with him. Alone. He played the innocent act, the good, quiet kid who just wanted to talk and find a common ground, even bargain with him if necessary. Ryou approached with a more than friendly smile, almost as if he would forgive him for all that he had done. And that idiot had believed him. He had been fooled (just like the rest).

Before anything could be done, before another threat could be uttered, a knife had already slashed through clothing, skin, organs. His victim barely had time to register what had happened, only being able to see the ex-victim (oh how the tables had turned now) staring up at him with cold brown eyes and a sinister smile. In his hand, a knife was used to dig into him, intent on cutting his life short.

Then there was more red, leaking out of his body, his very own blood filling his blurry vision. He couldn't recall falling or when breathing had become so difficult or even when the fear that this was it had taken over. It was unexpected. The last image embedded into his memory was one of Ryou, standing triumphantly over him and inspecting the knife without a care in the world.

And now, his soulless body was being forced into a black bag, only to be burned or buried elsewhere. Ryou hadn't exactly decided on what to do with it yet. All he knew was that he had to get rid of it before someone saw. Not that he really worried about his reputation or even being caught, it would just be a pain in the ass to _'explain'_ what he was doing. Even worse if he had to go after another person- an innocent bystander in this case. The last thing he needed was a second body to try and get rid of.

"My, my. Never thought I'd find a sight like this."

The sudden voice is enough to make Ryou (literally) drop what he's doing and turn on his feet. The thought to grab the knife that was cast aside is tempting, but he'll decide on what to do when he finds out who has caught him in this act. And when his eyes lay upon _him_ , he really thinks it'd be best to have some type of weapon on hand.

"You know what they say, it's always the quiet ones."

"Bakura."

His other classmate, practical twin, look alike, whatever anyone wants to classify him as, stands a distance from the scene. Not even Ryou is certain on what he wants to consider him. Just another (dangerous) person in school, one who may have an eye for the more...timid male. It wasn't surprising, he thinks, he's used to attracting trouble. And capturing Bakura's attention, although not intentional, was perhaps part of this curse.

Bakura lets out a dark chuckle, not moving and calmly assessing the situation before him with an amused glint in his crimson eyes. The air is cold, quiet. For once, Ryou finds the silence unsettling, so he speaks.

"It's not what it looks like." He'll throw up the cute act, even if he has a feeling it won't work. Never hurts to try. "I found him li-"

"Don't even try to bullshit this with me," he interrupts with arms crossed, glaring. Ryou flinches to the harsh tone of his voice. He's definitely screwed.

Bakura takes a few steps forward and when he sees Ryou's gaze glance to the knife, he growls, "don't you dare." It manages to stop Ryou from making a quick lunge at it, instead he finds himself looking down at the blood on his hands, an attempt to avoid eye contact.

"You caught me," he replies, finally looking up to Bakura once his steps have come to a halt right in front of him. "Red handed." He can't help but raise his bloodied hands, accompanied by a forced smile. The look of annoyance and even disappointment that crosses Bakura's face is rather comical. He'd laugh if a body wasn't lying right behind him.

"If you want an explanation, I think it's fairly obvious why I did this," Ryou starts. His expression doesn't shift, even if he's slightly intimidated by the other. It's so casual, as if this were nothing but talk about homework. He glances back to the body, half stuffed into that bag and half sticking out. He notes the blood leaking out and around and how troublesome it's going to be to try and get rid of while it's leaking all over the place. A mental note to check his shoes after this is all done. "He deserved it."

"Did he now?" Bakura questions, that annoyed look disappearing for a moment. "Let me guess the story, if caught, is you did this out of self defense?" Ryou nods. "What a pitiful excuse," he snorts. "Perhaps that'd work on a fool or someone who believes you to be the innocent child you seem to act like, but you'll have to think of something better for me."

He frowns- it turns into a pout. Ryou knew that Bakura was always trouble, though he never thought he'd be this much of a pain in the ass. "Sorry, can't think of anything else, except..." There's that sweet, innocent smile, one that could instantly gain someone's trust, make them fall into the trap of believing he wasn't killer. "If you tell anyone, then I'd have to kill you to."

That smile doesn't fade, but wavers as he feels something cold and sharp push against his neck. His eyes remain locked onto those crimson hues before glancing down, and noticing a blade in Bakura's hand. He has to glance to see if it was his and no- it's Bakura's own knife. It's not that surprising, really, he did just threaten _Bakura_ of all people.

"Do you seriously think you can kill me? I know how you work, _Ryou_." The way he utters his name sends a cold chill down his spine. (But he likes the feeling, oddly enough.) "And don't even dare to think that I'd be a pushover like _him_." The knife presses deeper, cuts skin and some blood begins to ooze down. It stings. "I'm not afraid to get that pretty little head of yours broken. Even _ripped_ off."

"Sounds...exciting." Ryou raises a hand, slowly, and begins to push Bakura's blade off his neck, which is surprisingly easy. He's careful to rub the new wound, not wanting his blood to mix with the newly deceased's. "Well, it seems I can't threaten you and I'm not in the mood to fight. So...would you mind helping me dispose of this trash?"

Bakura stares at him, looking as if he just asked if the sky was blue. And then he lets out a loud laugh, blade disappearing into his uniform's sleeve with ease. He stops, suddenly, and looks him straight in the eye. "They always said you were a weird one."

"But they never said anything about this, have they?"

"I'd assume if they did, they wouldn't be breathing, now would they?"

Ryou giggles, now reaching down to pick up his own blade and slip it away underneath his clothing. "You'd be right. Now, are you going to help me or not? I promise to return the favor if you do!"

The look in his eyes tell him that he's serious. He'll repay this debt, no matter what the favor may be. And the thought of that causes Bakura's lips to curl upward.

"If you're so kind to offer a favor, then there is someone who has been a bit of a nuisance to me. Perhaps your innocent act can catch him off guard." While he'd prefer to do the dirty work himself and revel in capturing his own victim, luring him with bait isn't such a bad idea to consider.

"Oh?" Almost, innocent curiosity shines in those brown eyes "Who is it? Someone from school?"

"Yes. Someone we both know. Your upperclassman, my disgusting classmate." The thought of this classmate sickens him, but that distasteful feeling fades to this forming alliance.

"His name is Atem."

* * *

a/n: inspired by Liar Liar, amvs about that game, and also wanting to write ryou doing some type of casual murder


End file.
